


S.O.S. : An ABBA inspired Nightwing/Dick Grayson Story

by Dragonheart1321



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a chaotic bisexual, Dick Grayson loves ABBA, Dick Grayson-centric, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Protective Dick Grayson, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart1321/pseuds/Dragonheart1321
Summary: Faye is a talented musician by day and a quirky bartender by night. A chance meeting leads her to getting close to a certain Boy Wonder. Where will fate lead them?(I suck at summaries but not at fics so check it out!)
Kudos: 3





	S.O.S. : An ABBA inspired Nightwing/Dick Grayson Story

I had met Dick in the most humorous way possible. 

I’m a bartender by day and a musician by night, as I like to say. I make decent money in tips and that helps me afford my little one-bedroom apartment and any possible equipment I might need for a show. 

It was Karaoke Night at the bar I had been working at. We usually had another bartender come in around eight or so at night, so in case I had a later gig to play, I could make it. This night, I didn’t have a show but still got off work at the same time. The other bartender kept eyeing me as she was cleaning some glasses. “You should go up there and sing,” Josie said, “You’re a musician, aren’t you? Have you ever thought of doing Karaoke here to help get your name out a little more?” 

I actually had never thought of that, and I’m kind of surprised I didn’t. When I thought of playing shows, I was never intending part of it to be Karaoke at my work. Maybe it was pride that kept me from singing there before but, everyone’s got to start somewhere right? 

I smiled and nodded my head at Josie, “Yeah, you know what? I’ll do it. I get off in about 10 minutes so I’ll just finish up and give Donald my name.” Donald was the man gracious enough to run Karaoke Night, gods know most of us didn’t want to have that gig. Between folks drunk off their asses and most women thinking they were the next Mariah Carey (plot twist, they weren’t), we rarely saw any actual talent up there. Maybe once or twice every few weeks but, this was just a schtick for the bar to make a little more money, and to the patrons, it was purely just for fun. 

As I was finishing cleaning up my station, I noticed someone walk through the door and make their way over to me. He was about average height, maybe 5’10 or so, with a mop of chocolate brown hair and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes. He was a looker, that’s for sure. He sat down directly in front of me, with a smirk. 

“I leave in a few minutes so I’ll make it quick. What’s your poison?”, I inquired, wiping the counter. He spoke in a deep velvety voice, “Jack and Coke.” His eyes never left me as I walked around the bar, making his drink for him. I placed it down in front of him. “Enjoy. My time is up but Josie here will take care of you.” I smiled at him and gathered my belongings, exiting the bar to get some fresh air before making my way back inside. 

I set my target on Donald and made a bee line for the man. Donald was a man in his forties, divorced for about ten years with both of his kids grown up and living on their own. He was alone but he wasn’t lonely. He liked doing Karaoke Nights at the bar, it oddly brought him joy. I gave the man a hug, “Hey Donny,” I greeted. His face lit up when he saw me and gave me an equally tight squeeze. “Hey kiddo! No gig tonight?” 

“Not scheduled no, but I was hoping I could sing tonight if you don’t mind” He smiled back excitedly, “Not at all! It’s about time we got some real talent, what’s been keeping you?” He chuckled and we talked for a few minutes. All the while, I could feel someone’s eyes on me. I looked around, attempting to catch who it was and ended up locking eyes with the man I served at the bar. He looked at me inquisitively with a slight smile. I returned the smile for a moment and turned my attention back to Donald.

“So what’s it gonna be little lady?” I looked over his shoulder at his laptop, eyeing the track selection. Nothing was catching my eye. I thought for a moment before asking him, “Do you have any ABBA?” “Boy, do I! I have all of the hits here.” He pulled up the selection and my eyes gazed over the songs until I found the one I wanted. I pointed to the screen, “That one!” 

Donald looked back at me, “That’s a duet typically, are you sure?” Just before I could answer, I felt someone walk up behind me and speak in a familiar voice, “I could be the second voice if you’d like?” I turned around to catch a glance at the mystery man and it was the same one from the bar. “I’m Dick, by the way. I’m not trying to be weird or anything, I just - I thought you were really beautiful and when I saw you came back in, I had to talk to you before I lost my chance.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward I could presume. 

I was flattered, actually, and impressed in a weird way. Most of the guys who came in and took interest in me were total sleazes and would hit on me any chance they got. But him, Dick, he seemed sweet. I smiled back at him and held out my hand for him to shake. “I’m flattered, but most people call me Faye.” He shook my hand and laughed at the joke I made. “Are you okay with ABBA?” 

I swear that man got a sugar rush the second I mentioned ABBA. “Of course, they’re only the best Supergroup to ever exist.” He rambled on for a few seconds and it was totally adorable to see him geek out like that. 

We waited about fifteen minutes for all of the other patrons who had already signed up to take their turn. As expected, we got a bunch of drunk men trying to sing Journey hits and women attempting to sing Whitney Houston. Finally, there was one person singing and we were set to go next. 

I turned back to Dick, we had been making small talk as we waited for our turn to come up. “You do know the words to S.O.S? Right?” “No I just thought I’d make an ass out of myself in front of this insanely gorgeous woman I like,” he deadpanned. He broke out into a smirk and a fit of laughter soon after. I started blushing but quickly tried to cover it up, “Okay Romeo, just sing when you’re supposed to.” I let out with a chuckle. 

This was so new and foreign to me. This beautiful, handsome, breathtaking man was flirting with me and he wasn’t a creep like all the others. I wasn’t accustomed to talking to someone like this. I tend to keep to myself, never looking for a relationship because, quite frankly, none of these “men” nowadays, ever met my standards. Always too immature, or had a crude “sense of humor” or they were just assholes. 

Donald turned to look at us then motioned for us to go up there and I felt a rush of nerves and adrenaline hit me. I was always nervous before I sang but it was a good nervous, an excited nervous. Dick and I walked towards the makeshift “stage” as Donny spoke out to the bar, “Alright, alright. In a minute, we got Faye and Dick singing S.O.S by ABBA!” We both grabbed a mic and smiled at each other as we stepped forward, preparing ourselves for our performance. 

I heard the music kick in and looked at Dick, not really sure what to expect from his singing but as I heard his voice, I was speechless. I thought his speaking voice was alluring but his singing voice was even better. 

“Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find,” he sang, looking directly at me with a slight smirk. “I tried to reach for you but you have closed your mind.” This man began sauntering towards me and making a legitimate performance out of it. I’ve never been so blown away before. 

He continued to sing the rest of his lines and then it came time for my part. I walked towards him and grabbed his hand as I sang, “You seem so far away, though you are standing near.” His resolve dissipated for a moment. I was unsure if it was my voice or my action that took him by surprise but the smile returned to his face as I continued my serenade. 

We were so in synch with our mini show. I was a musician so I was used to performing already. Whereas him, I had no clue where this came from but I loved it! We had so much chemistry, like we had been together like this a thousand times. 

We finished out and heard a roar from the crowd. Applause, shouting, whistles, you name it. It was such an amazingly unexpected experience. Dick and I crossed the floor to hand the microphones back to Donald. “I gotta say, kid,” he began, “You blew me away. You both did actually. You two look like you were meant to be up there together.” 

I smiled and blushed at the compliment as Dick turned towards me. “You were,” he paused with the biggest grin on his face, “Showstopping. I- I'm speechless, I have no words!” Now I was grinning ear to ear as a deep crimson swept across my face, “You weren’t too bad yourself there. Say, where did that come from? You’re a natural!” He went on to explain that he came from a family of acrobats and would all perform together at something called Haly’s Circus. 

“Can I get you a drink? On me? This is an occasion to celebrate, of course!” He chuckled and I accepted. I have never had this kind of chemistry with anyone before, it was almost intoxicating. He held his hand out for me and I grasped it as he led us back over to the bar. Dick ordered another Jack and Coke and I ordered a Vodka Cranberry. We sipped on our drinks as we chatted and began learning more about each other. 

So far, I had learned that he was twenty-three years old, had his own apartment and vehicles (yes, PLURAL) and had two previous short-lived relationships and was currently single. You know, all the important stuff. Amidst the conversation, he continued to flirt in cute, cheesy ways. He also managed to throw in some clever and well-placed puns. This man was speaking my language and I was thoroughly enraptured by him. I honestly did not want this night to end. 

Just then, we heard a voice carry over the bar, “Final call for any last-minute Karaoke Kooks. We’ll be packing up in a few so make your way down!” My ears perked up at the sound as my mind sprang with an idea. I turned to Dick but it seems he beat me to it. “Do you maybe want to go up there again? I had so much fun with you!” He was beaming with glee. I quickly nodded and we left our seats to reunite with Don. 

“Back again I see! Well, you guys are probably the last ones so make it memorable,” Don winked as he finished and we looked over the song selection. “You can choose this time, since I decided the first song.” Dick nodded and scanned the screen before locking his sights on a track and deciding. “I want that one,” he spoke with such conviction and I looked over his shoulder to eye his choice. “’Gimme Gimme’ huh? Bold choice.” I smiled at him as we prepared ourselves for our second performance but I certainly hoped this was not our last. 

Once again, the music started up and I had decided to introduce the song this time around. “Half past twelve, watchin’ the late show, in my flat all alone. How I hate to spend the evening on my own.” I was giving this performance everything I had in me, and it helped that I felt like Dick just brought that energy out of me. It was as though I didn’t have to try. 

We continued our “dialogue” back and forth as the song progressed. We belted out the lyrics with such fervor and enthusiasm, feeding off of each other’s energy. “Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, a man after midnight. Won’t somebody help me chase the shadows away!” We were grinning ear to ear, looking like a couple of dopes but we had so much fun together. The song finished out and we threw our arms around each other, laughing to no end. We held each other like that for a few moments until Don interrupted.

“You guys did it again. I don’t know what it is, call it fate, call it whatever you want, but you guys were definitely meant to be together.” Don grinned at us and I felt that familiar crimson shade spread across my face as I turned to Dick. He was already smiling. 

“Well, I’m not one to argue with fate. Are you?” I merely shook my head and grinned at him. “Soooo,” he drew out, “Does that mean I might walk away with your number?” I chuckled at his comment and we swapped phones so we could exchange contact information. “I should get going,” I spoke up after a few moments, “I had so much fun though, seriously! This is probably the best night I’ve had in a while.” He seemed to light up after my compliment and offered to walk me to my car. 

“Actually, I walk. My apartment is just a few blocks from here. I can handle it.” He looked skeptical, “Nonsense, I can just drive you. You shouldn’t be walking home alone this late at night. Hop in.” He smiled at me and led me to his, very nice, I might add, Porsche parked out front. He opened the door for me and I situated myself before we took off. 

I directed him down the streets until we were parked right out front of my home. He turned the car off and came around my side, opening the door for me again. He went so far as to walk me up the stairs until I was right outside my door, “for safety reasons, of course”. He was such a gentleman. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” he spoke up leaning against the wall of the building. “So did I. Thank you again for driving me home, you really didn’t have to.” I smiled softly at him and he returned it. He leaned forward off of the building and took a step forward so he was standing right in front of me. 

In this close proximity, I caught a whiff of spearmint and pine emanating off of him. He outstretched his arms and brought me in for a hug, holding it there for a few moments before pulling away slightly to look down at me. 

I swore I saw his gaze flicker between my eyes and my lips a couple times and I smiled in response. He leaned in closer to me, head dipping down slightly. “Let me know if you want me to stop,” he spoke, voice just barely above a whisper. I licked my lips, “Don’t.” 

That was all the invitation he needed. His lips met mine in a soft embrace and I felt electricity run through my body like nothing ever before. It was soft and sweet and I loved it. We pulled away soon after and I caught him cheesing like an idiot. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?” he told me. 

“I won’t be if you won’t.” He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before walking back to his car. He made sure not to drive off until he saw me enter my apartment. I definitely didn’t expect my night to go like this but I sure was happy about it nonetheless. I sighed contentedly and leaned my back against the door. I touched my lips and they still tingled from the experience. I went to bed that night with the events of the day replaying in my mind until I fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
